degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
They were in the Degrassi school parking lot. Right in front of Clare was a candle-lit table with covered dishes. Adam stood to the side looking like a butler. There were rose petals all over the ground and on the table. It was beautiful. "Eli, what are we doing here?" Clare asked, breathless. "This is the exact place that we met, remember? I ran over your glasses" He replied cheerfully. "Eli..." She said softly. her eyes watered, but this time it was with joy. She turned to him and kissed him deeply. She pulled away, with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. He took her hand and led her to the table. "Madam" Adam said formally, pulling her chair out. Clare giggled. "Why thank you sir" She said. Eli sat across from her, smiling all the while. "What are we having?" She asked. "You're favorite" He answered. "Adam?" Adam came over and uncovered the dishes. Clare laughed. "Macaroni and cheese by candle light? Well Goldsworthy, aren't you fancy?" She said. "Why yes, yes I am" He replied happily, seeing the joy dancing in her eyes. They ate their meal, laughing and talking. Adam had disappeared, probably so he wouldn't feel like a third weel again. "You ready for dessert?" Eli asked. "Sure" Clare answered. Adam appeared with a very large milkshake with two straws sticking out of it. Clare grinned at Eli. Eli smiled back, happier than he'd been in a long time. They drank their milkshakes, holding hands and exchanging sweet nothings. Finally they finished eating, and Eli asked, "Wanna go for a walk?" "Sure" Clare answered, excited. Eli led her off towards the woods. "What's that noise?" Clare asked. She heard music. "Where's that coming from?" She asked Eli. "You'll see" he said grinning. he led her just inside the woods, and there was a boombox sitting in the grass playing soft slow music. "May i have this dance?" Eli asked. A tear of pure happiness slid down Clare's cheek as she took Eli's hand. They danced under the stars until the CD ended. Clare hadn't notice Adam come by, but there was a blanket on the ground that wasn't there before, so he must have been there. They layed on the blanket staring up at the sky. "Eli this was incredible" Clare said softly. "I wanted it to be perfect for you" He replied. "It was better than perfect." She answered. She layed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he ran one hand up and down her back, while holding the other. "Clare, you are without a doubt one of the best things that's ever happened to me." Eli said softly. "I know how you feel." She replied. They layed there for what seemed like forever, but they both knew it was getting late, so they finally got up and went to Eli's car. As they were driving home, Clare turned to Eli. "Do you remember when you told me you could fall in love me?" She asked. "Of course" He replied. "Well," She began. "I think I could love you someday too." Eli looked at her with the softest and most tender expression on his face. "Really?" He asked seriously. "Really" She answered. By this time they had gotten to her house. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Get inside you, before I never let you leave me again" He whispered to her. "Sir yes sir" She answered. Before she got out, he gently held the charm of her necklace and kissed it. She moved in and kissed him one last time, softly. She got out of the car and walked up to her door. As she reached the door, she turned and saw him looking at her. She blew a kiss at him, and turned to go inside. Category:Blog posts